Power Rangers Phantom Force Episode 2
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: The Rangers must look for spirit guides known as the Phantom Beasts. But not all the Beasts are cooperating. And, the new monster Weedina really isn't making things any easier... R&R! Second in series. Read ep. 1 first. Thanx!


_Power Rangers Phantom Force_

_Episode 2: Dawn of the Phantom Beasts_

_By Rob the Shadow Dragon Ranger_

_Disclaimer: Oh of course I own this. SARCASM ALERT SARCASM ALERT SARCASM ALERT!! _

_A/N: Yay, here's episode two. It's just gonna be one long story instead of it being sliced up in chapters. Hope you like! BTW, please read ep. 1 first. _

Horribella stood over a crowd of Lizardrones who seemed to be working intently on something unknown. Horribella's face scrunched up in anger. "Work faster!" she barked, and the Lizardrones all jumped. They did as they were told--more like commanded--and worked as fast as they could. Horribella turned away from her foot soldiers to look at her three generals.

"My princess, are you pleased?" MotorMouth asked in a weak tone. He was still damaged from his battle with the Rangers. That combo weapon was very strong. Very strong indeed.

"Yes, I am. But I am _not _pleased with your failure!" That was Horribella, unhappy no matter what. "You baboons cannot even handle children! Children are all they are and they defeat you! _On their first try as well!_" she boomed, and the three generals could've sworn they saw little wisps of smoke coming from Horribella's nostrils that were flaring.

"Actually, they were teenagers," Jaxtor corrected her in a low voice.

Horribella turned directly to him. "Unless you want to be incinerated and thrown to the Underworld, I suggest you shut your mouth!"

Horribella paced back and forth, blazing mad. She abruptly stopped, and turned to the three Duke Demons. "Chaotina!" she glared at the only female Duke Demon.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Go summon another demon for the Rangers to fight. And make sure the demon _wins._"

"Yes, of course your evilness!" Chaotina jumped up and rushed out of the room and out into the hall. MotorMouth and Jaxtor followed in suit.

The three made their way to the room where Chaotina slept in. She had pink walls and a queen size bed. A dresser stood on the other side of the room, a mirror right above it. There was a desk next to the bed which had the spell book they needed to summon the demon.

The three demons sauntered over to the wooden desk, Chaotina sitting down in the chair. "Holy…you gotta a lot of pink in here!" MotorMouth observed in an astonished tone, a little stronger than before.

"Go to Hell," Chaotina muttered angrily, flipping the book open and scanning the page for the spell.

"Been there, done that," MotorMouth replied flatly. He and Jaxtor leaned over and looked intently over the page. It was written in black ink, and the two wondered just who had made this.

"Found it!" Chaotina burst up from her seat, surprising her two friends, if you could call them that. "Now, stand back, this'll be loud." The two Dukes stepped back and against the far wall and observed. "Dark demons return anew, come to defeat the Ranger crew!" Chaotina was thrown back against the wall, knocking over Jaxtor and MotorMouth in the process. Smoke filled the room, a very thick fog. Then, something stepped out of the foggy substance. It looked like a giant flower! It was green all over. Its body was green and covered in thick, long vines. Then, her head looked like a giant red rose, the monster's face being in the middle. She held a long whip that looked like a vine. She had tiny flowers sprouting all over her body as well.

"I am Weedina (A/N: best name I could come up with. I know, it sucks lol) and I can destroy anything!" the demon said, cracking her vine-whip for emphasis of some kind.

Jaxtor stood. "Good, go destroy the city and the Rangers!"

"Got it!" the flower demon rushed off to do as she was told.

(A/N: Okay, now here are the lyrics for the theme song!)

_Go! Power Rangers!_

_Go! Phantom Force!_

_Demons say they're here to stay,_

_The Rangers always save the day! _

_The battle has just begun,_

_The demons had better run! _

_Power combine, powers unite! _

_Come on Rangers, you gotta fight! _

_Go! Power Rangers! _

_Go! Phantom Force!_

_Power Rangers Phantom Force…LET'S GO!!_

(A/N: Did you like the theme song?)

_(((((RangerTeam)))))_

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and everyone was enjoying it very much. The warm September air blew through the town of Varks Grove. Kites were high in the sky and skateboards zigzagged across the pavement of the many sidewalks and skate parks. The sound of kids playing with friends rang out all over. And the best part of it all, not a single demon in sight.

Calvin was up in his room, reading yet another book. He thought about it all. Reading a book on such a beautiful day? He decided to go out and ride his bike since he didn't have a car. He stood up from his bed and looked around. His blue walls all stared back at him as the light on the ceiling shined down on him. Their was his desk at the corner of the room with the computer and text books on it. He had two bookshelves, full of literature new and old. He had the dresser on his right side of the bed with some CDs on top of it. On the left side of the bed was a nightstand that had an almost empty glass of water and a digital clock. He read the neon markings on the clock which read 9:15AM. He walked out of the room wearing some blue jeans and a short-sleeved blue shirt with white sneakers that had blue streaks over them.

He descended the stairs and saw the living room facing him as he reached the bottom. Mandy, his twelve year old sister, sat on the green couch watching television, Saturday cartoons to be exact. Her short black hair hung over the back of the couch, still wearing her pink pajamas. His father, Mr. Ridgewater, sat reading the paper in the blue recliner. He wore some sweats with a T-shirt, today being his day-off. Calvin grinned when he saw the headline on the front page of the paper; _POWER RANGERS SAVE TOWN!_

"I'm gonna go hang out with some friends. See ya later," Calvin told the two, walking towards the front door.

Mandy, an offensive line creeping up her throat, said, "Bye, don't come back!" She laughed a little, then returned to her television shows.

Calvin sighed. She could never really be nice.

Calvin stepped out into the warm, inviting breeze of the outdoors. He looked up and down Sycamore Street, seeing kids riding their bikes and playing with their siblings or someone or another. Calvin remembered why he came out here and went over to the garage. He opened the heavy doors and brought out his bike, which just happened to be blue.

He hopped on and pedaled down the driveway into the streets. Luckily, there wasn't a car in sight so the Blue Ranger had the road all to himself. He biked down Sycamore and took a sharp right down Chester Avenue. He steered out of a car's pathway, then returned to the middle of the street. He stood up on the pedals and decided to check out the park. It was a great place for him to think, the roaring of children never did bother him. He could think his best thoughts during the loudest of surroundings. It was odd, but it worked.

He pedaled out up Privet Road when the park came into view. Sure enough, kids were running around, screaming and laughing. He popped the bike up, causing it to jump in the air. He landed on the soft grass of the large field and rode over to a nearby bench. He set his bike down and took a seat.

Calvin never knew life could be so amazingly awesome. I mean, sure, he was still picked on constantly at home _and _at school, but now he was a Power Ranger with four new friends. Life couldn't get any better. He was an actual superhero! He saved the day, along with his friends and fellow Rangers, of course. The newspapers were already talking nonstop about them, and kids desperately wanted to meet one of the Rangers.

Calvin's train of thought flew off tracks and disappeared when he heard a scream. Not one of those funny, happy, laughing screams. No, it was a scream of sheer terror and fright. Calvin's head shot up in the direction and he gasped. A monster, or a demon to be exact, was attacking a group of children near the swing set. The flower monster managed to grab hold of a little girl, which was the same child who was screaming, as well as all the others.

Calvin thought, then got an idea. He jumped up high and into the tree overhead. He came down, only wearing his Ranger suit this time. He checked himself over, thinking of how cool it was to be a Ranger, then returned to what was at hand. No one saw him. He began to run over to the swings.

"Stop squirming you little brat!" Weedina barked at the helpless little girl. This only made her cry more.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, causing everyone to turn and see the Blue Ranger. "Put her down and come here to have a _real _fight!" Calvin's voice was full of confidence and strength.

"You know," Weedina began, tossing the girl to the ground, "I never liked blue!" Weedina raised her hand high and threw some kind of dust in the air. It came down as Lizardrones, their swords at the ready. "Lizardrones, attack the Blue Ranger!" The Lizardrones advanced closer, until they were thrown right into a fight.

Calvin saw the first approaching lizards and kicked it back at a swing. The back of the lizard's leg hit the swing, causing it to back flip over the swing and land on its face in the hard woodchips. The next to jumped high in the air and brought their swords down on Calvin's chest. The Blue Ranger flew back and hit the platform's wall. The two Lizardrones that had slashed him ran toward him, swords at the ready. Once they reached Calvin, they tried to stab him in the gut. But, luckily, Calvin back flipped onto the platform, causing the Lizardrones' swords to cross. While they were stunned, Calvin pulled out his blaster and shot away at their faces. Sparks flew and they fell down. The next three lizards began to climb up the slide towards him. He kicked the first one in the face, causing it to fall off. The other two lizards jabbed their swords at Calvin, but he leaned back so much he looked like the guy from the Matrix, instead of dodging bullets he was dodging swords. While he was leaning back, he grabbed the two blades and pulled them together, causing the two Lizardrones to hit each other heads and they slid down the slide.

Calvin turned to the frightened bunch over by the swing set. Weedina was nowhere in sight, but he could tell she was here. "Hey, you guys get out of here and go home where it's safe!" Calvin shouted. The kids ran off.

"Thanks Blue Ranger!" the girl who had been previously grabbed chirped, then disappeared down the corner.

Calvin turned back to the platform he stood on, and saw four lizards. He smiled. _Can't I have a challenge? _he asked himself as the first one attacked. It lunged forward at Calvin, who dodged the lunge and the Lizardrone fell over the rail. The next one tried to decapitate Calvin with a quick slash of the sword. It missed as Calvin ducked under it. Then it threw a punch with its non-sword hand at Calvin's face. The Blue Ranger lifted his right forearm to the side of his head, which blocked the punch. Then, Calvin kicked the Lizardrone over the edge causing it to fall down onto the woodchips below.

It never occurred to the Ranger that the backside of him wasn't covered. He fell to the ground as two lizards jumped on his back.

_Great. _Calvin thinks glumly as the Lizardrones raised their swords high.

_(((((RangerTeam)))))_

Storms poured down on Queen Senna's castle. This had been going on for about a week in the spirit world. The causes for the storms were unknown. Lightning shredded through the sky and thunder cackled evilly over the greenish-blackish sky.

Inside the castle, in a room which was a living room, two creatures watched television. The first one was blue all over. It had large claws and large muscles. It had long legs with big feet. It was a male, and it had three horns sticking out of its head. Its name was Dolgon.

The creature next to it was a female. She was made of all green diamonds. She was tall, and had big hands. She had two glowing yellow eyes that had a certain sparkle to them. Her name was Emerald.

They sat on a yellow couch watching a cable TV that sat in front of them. Other than that the room was pretty bare, excluding the coffee table in front of them and a desk on the right top corner of the room.

"This is _so _boring!" Emerald groaned, grabbing the remote from Dolgon and changing the channel. "Earth TV sucks!" The sixteen year old demon kept clicking away at the television, looking for something good.

"You have thought everything is boring ever since you died two years ago!" Dolgon snapped in his usual gruff voice.

"Well I want to go back!" Emerald shouted, jumping up and throwing the remote at the far wall. "I want to live again! But nope, just 'cause some trucker wanted a few beers for the road, I died! And to make it worse, we turned into freaks. Look at me! I'm made of crystals! And you're…you're blue!" Emerald turned away and turned her back on Dolgon.

Dolgon stood, inwardly scolding himself for being an idiot. "Listen--"

Emerald turned around and glowered at Dolgon. "No, you listen, Dylan," Emerald barked, using Dolgon's Earth name, "we're locked up in this stupid castle with no means of escape. That psycho Senna--what a freak--keeps us cooped up in here like we're in a cage and she's a our zookeeper. I can't take it anymore!"

The door suddenly creaked open. It hit the door and stopped. The two looked up to see a tall woman with long flowing black hair. She wore some kind of red armor and held a long staff in her right hand. Her face showed signs of rage and anger.

"You two idiots!" she shrieked at them. "They escaped! You let them escape when you were supposed to watch them!!" Queen Senna raised her staff and zapped the two sixteen year olds. Pain coursed through their bodies as Senna used a little more power. They then fell to the ground. "The Phantom Beasts escaped! You were supposed to keep guard of them. Luckily, only three escaped. I got the other two back. But you…" She couldn't finish her sentence because she just yelled a cry out again out of sheer anger.

"I-I-I'm sorry m-majesty," Emerald choked out, her voice barely above a squeak.

"SORRY?!" Senna barked. "Sorry doesn't cut it. They're in the human world now! My sister Horribella will be looking for it as well as the Rangers, whoever they are." Senna raised her staff again. "Go find them, or I will disintegrate the both of you!"

Oh there were so many reasons to loathe Senna. Such as

1. She was always in a bad mood ever since her sister Horribella trapped her in the spirit world in this forsaken castle.

2. She always took out her aggression on her two generals, Emerald and Dolgon.

3. Always said things in a booming voice.

Oh there were many other things that you could list hating Senna about, but the author is going to be smart for once (author: HEY!) and spare you of it.

"Y-yes you're highness," Dolgon spoke in a weak tone. He managed to stand, somehow. Then, he helped Emerald up. She gladly took his hand and was lifted up.

"Now go!" Senna growled. "I may not be able to leave this castle but you can." Senna raised her staff and zapped them once more, only this time she did it because she was sending them to find the three Phantom Beasts.

With that, Dolgon and Emerald disappeared from the castle into the human world.

"The incompetent people…" Senna growled angrily, storming out of the room.

_(((((RangerTeam)))))_

Calvin scolded himself for being so cocky on fighting the Lizardrones. This was only his fourth fight as a Ranger, the first one was when he first became a Ranger, then the other two were training sessions in the woods with Tick, Tyler and Cara. If he had thought this out more, he could've beaten them easily. He had underestimated the Lizardrones, which was a bad choice because they were actually pretty powerful.

Just when the lizards were about to destroy him, a blast rang out. Suddenly, a Lizardrone flew back and slid down the slide, dismantled and destroyed.

The Lizardrones looked over at where the shot came from and saw the Red and Yellow Ranger. Some Lizardrones jumped over the platform and rushed over to the two, others stayed behind to take care of the Blue Ranger.

While they were distracted, Calvin jumped up, punching two lizards in the face and over the edge in the process. "Wow, you two picked the perfect time to get here!" Calvin cried, lifting up a Lizardrone high above his head and tossing it at another, causing both to fall down.

"So sue us!" Cara pulled out her blaster. "Saber Mode!" The blaster turned into a sword in a flash of yellow light. A Lizardrone jumped up and brought his sword-hand down on Cara. She quickly raised her saber and the two swords connected. Cara kicked the lizard away and slashed him across the chest. He flew back into another Lizardrone.

Tyler jumped away from a Lizardrone. It came closer. He jumped away and landed directly onto a swing. An idea came to him. He began to swing himself back and forth, faster and faster. Suddenly, when he got to the highest point, he jumped off of it. He pulled out his blaster and as he soared over the heads of three Lizardrones, he blasted all of them in the heads. They all toppled to the ground.

Calvin kicked the last of the Lizardrones away, then blasting it with his gun. It fell off the platform and down to the woodchips.

"I'm glad--" Before Calvin cold finish, he felt a large rope wrap around his stomach and arms. He looked down. It was a vine! He turned around to see Weedina, pulling at her vine-whip which was now wrapped around Calvin.

"Ha ha!" Weedina cackled as she pulled Calvin toward her. "Now its time for the Rangers to die!" Before Tyler and Cara could jump in and help, six more Lizardrones appeared. "Attack them!" Weedina ordered, and the lizards gladly obeyed.

Three lizards approached Tyler, their swords raised. Tyler jumped out of the way as they brought them down. He then kicked them all away. They didn't give up so easily. They rushed over to him and slashed him across the chest. He cried out, and flew back, hitting a nearby tree.

"I'm getting sick of you!" Tyler said, standing up. "Red Phantom Saber!" Tyler ran towards them and his sword appeared in his hands. He jumped up and slashed one Lizardrone in the chest. It flew back, hitting the second Lizardrone. Then, there was only one left. Tyler smirked. He pointed the sword at its chest and jabbed it in its mechanical heart. It fell to the ground, destroyed.

"Yellow Phantom Crossbow!" Cara's crossbow appeared in her hands. She raised it and slashed the Lizardrone in the chest with the blade part of the bow. Then, she turned to the two others, who approached her ever so slowly. Cara pulled back the arrow and a lightning bolt shot from the bow. It hit the two together because they were in such close contact.

Calvin struggled against the vine, but Weedina was far too strong. She finally pulled him closer until he was only a foot away. Weedina raises her hand and throws something at Calvin's helmet. It looks like seeds. The seeds sprout giant flowers very quickly and wrap around Calvin, squeezing so tight, he can barely breathe. Then, a current of pain surges through the Blue Ranger's body as the flowers send some kind of poison into Calvin's body.

"Calvin!" Cara and Tyler cried out in unison. They begin to rush over to help him, but long, menacing vines shoot up from the woodchip-covered ground and hold the two away.

Calvin cried out in pain. The psycho flowers finally release their death grip on Calvin and he fell to the ground in pain. The flower venom or whatever it was courses up and down the Blue Ranger's body. He squirms and clutches his head in pain as he gets an awful migraine. The pain is too unbearable. Everything fades away into the somewhat reassuring darkness that soon engulfs the boy's mind…

Tyler finally raises his saber and whacks his way out of the killer vines. Cara follows suit, swatting some flowers away. The two conscious Rangers jump onto the platform. All the while Weedina is doubled over, laughing, tears in her eyes.

"You take care of him," Tyler told Cara, then turned to Weedina, "and I'll take care of her."

Tyler, at almost in a split second, was in front of Weedina and slashed her before she could try anything tricky. She cried out and flew back, flying off the platform. Tyler does a front flip and lands right in front of Weedina. She quickly reached for her vine-whip and wraps it around the Red Ranger, squeezing even tighter than she had with Calvin. Tyler cried out in pain as the rush of agony flowed through him.

He had to get out of this, or he'd end up like Calvin! Tyler built all his strength up, trying his best to be his strongest. Then, he used every ounce of muscle he had in him and broke free from the vine. Tyler fell to the ground, choking and sputtering. He tried to contain himself, but to no avail.

"Forget this, I'll fight you later!" Weedina, with a quick snap of a finger, disappeared.

_(((((RangerTeam)))))_

"Okay, the poison is out of Calvin's system," Zeltar told the others with a smile.

"Great, 'cause that was starting to sting," Calvin stated, rubbing the spot where Zeltar had given him the shot to rid the poison.

Zeltar's smile faded almost as fast as it had appeared. He clutches his chest and reaches for a machine to support him. His eyes widen and he stares off into a space, a look of horror on his. "No, it can't be…" Zeltar trailed off.

"Yo, dude, what's wrong?" Tick asked, finally making his presence known to the others among him.

Zeltar only spoke of two words. "Phantom Beasts…"

Tick just stared. He was definitely take aback. Could it be they returned? "No way."

Tyler was the first of the Ranger's to speak up. "Uh, what are Phantom Beasts?"

Then, Zeltar began his story…

_(((((RangerTeam)))))_

Axel, a wolf, wandered through the forest, looking for the cave he used to hang out in when he was alive. He slowly took in everything, wanting to stay in that forest forever. Well, in that realm forever, anyway. It was so much better than the Underworld and being locked up in a cage by that psychotic Senna.

It felt great to be back in this forest. So many happy memories. So many unhappy ones. The war. The Phantom War. Raging battles began to flash through his mind.

_There was a cry of pain that rang out in the forest. Axel ran over to his partner, a man in a sliver knight's attire. He carried a long blade in his right hand, perspiration dripping down his face, his right hand clutching the hilt for dear life. _

_Axel's partner, Nathaniel, looked over at the ghost wolf who stood in front of him. "Get out of here, Axel, find the other Phantom Beasts! Get as much help from them as you can. I'll hold off the wretched demons! Now go!" _

"_But--" Axel began to say, but Nathaniel stopped him. _

"_Go! You must, come back with the other Phantom Beasts!" _

_Axel simply nodded, and turned around. He began to trot slowly through the woods. If he ran, he'd be heard by one of the demons. But his slow, steady trot stopped its motion. One sound, just one sound that pierced the air of the forest battlefield…_

_The sound was Nathaniel, screaming in pain and falling limply to the ground as he was impaled through the heart with a sword. _

The Phantom Beast's memory slowly faded as he began to continue to search for the cave.

_(((((RangerTeam)))))_

"Okay, so tell us the story," Cara said.

"Alright," Zeltar began. "Three thousand years ago, Nixocon and his two daughters, Horribella and Senna, made an army of demons in the Underworld. For years, they plotted. Then, it finally was put to the test. They took their army to the land of the living and attacked. Phantom Beasts were basically ghost animals, only they were stronger and faster and smarter. They were sent to Earth to protect it. At the time, their were hundreds of Phantom Beasts. They each found human companions to help them fight. For seven long agonizing years, the war between demons and humans with Phantom Beasts raged on. One day, the humans and Phantom Beasts all gave up. Except for five of them. These five fought alone for another whole year, and won. But, they were captured. The demons were far too weak to even try and take the Earth under their rule, even without fighting the Phantom Beasts. So, they stole the last five and returned to the spirit world. That was it, but now I sense that they're back. Three of them," Zeltar said, finishing up his story.

Calvin scratched. "Can't they help us?" The Blue Ranger asked. There were thousands of other questions that he wanted to ask, but decided to keep it simple.

"Maybe, but they probably won't. After being captured for that long, they probably don't want anything to do with demons or wars."

Tyler's hands balled up into fists. "Too bad," he said, stepping onto the teleporting pad. "Send me to one of them."

Zeltar looked deep into the Red Ranger's eyes. Oh he could see it. He could see that this Ranger wasn't going to give up…not for anything. Zeltar sauntered over to a machine and typed in a code, the latitude, the longitude, and in a bright flash of light, Tyler disappeared.

"Send us too," Calvin volunteered the two Rangers.

Zeltar nodded as Calvin stepped onto the teleporting pad. He disappeared. Cara did the same. They were gone.

"Good luck," Zeltar said.

_(((((RangerTeam)))))_

The first thing Calvin saw was sand. It covered the entire area he was in. Like a giant sandbox or something. Then, he saw something else. Something unbelievable. A pyramid. Calvin was in Egypt. Cairo, to be exact.

_Wow, _Calvin thought. He'd always wanted to come to Egypt, and now he was. But there was a time for fun and a time for work. Jeez, Calvin sounded like he had a long stick up his--

A loud screech filled the air. It sounded like a bird of some sort. Calvin looked up and saw a bird, a condor, soaring through the sky. It screeched again, and swooped upwards, then returned to its flight plan. It gracefully flew around the pyramid's top, screeching once more.

"Is that the Phantom Beast?" Calvin inquired. He was pretty sure it was. There weren't too many condors in Egypt. Or Cairo, if you want to be exacter about the situation.

"Back off and away from that Phantom Beast!" a gruff, mean voice barked from behind.

Calvin flipped around to face the voice's face. He saw a girl, about his age, only one thing though; she was made of emeralds. The girl glared at the Blue Ranger.

"Let me guess," Calvin said, folding his arms, "one of Horribella's goons?"

"No, Queen Senna's, and I'm not a goon!" Emerald raised her right hand and pointed it at Calvin. Suddenly, sharp diamonds flew out of her hand and headed straight for the Blue Ranger's head. He did a front flip over them quickly.

Calvin smiled. "It's going to take a lot more to stop me. Let's Phantomize!" Calvin hit three buttons on the Morpher and held his right hand in the air. The Morpher glowed blue. Calvin jumped up high and punched the air. A beeping sound infiltrated the air. Suddenly, as soon as Calvin's feet touched the sandy terrain, his suit appeared. Calvin ran a hand over the PF sign on his chest as he said, "Blue Phantom Force Ranger!", then he shot his hand out in front of him, making a clenched fist, and then ran forward towards his enemy.

Emerald blasted another set of crystals towards Calvin. Swiftly, the Blue Ranger pulled out his blaster. He shot the crystals, all bulls eyes. They shattered and fell to the ground. Calvin continued his dash towards Emerald.

Emerald's hand suddenly changed. It became a sword made of a sparkling green crystals. As soon as Calvin came up to her, she slashed him across the chest. He cried out and flew back, landing face first into the sand.

Regaining his posture, Calvin held out his hand. "Blue Phantom Hammer!" Lightning shot through the sky and thunder cracked as the Hammer appeared in his hands. He got a good grip on it and raised it high. Then, he jumped forward and brought the Hammer down onto Emerald's shoulder. She stumbled back a bit, but then suddenly ran forward. She was about to slash him with her blade-hand, but Calvin smashed it away with the Hammer.

Suddenly, a loud high pitched screech filled the air, and the condor swooped down and slashed Emerald with its wing. Emerald flew back in pain. The condor swiftly and gracefully landed in front of the Ranger.

"I'm guessing you're looking for me?" the condor spoke, which surprised Calvin very much.

Calvin stumbled a bit. "Whoa, you can talk?!"

"Listen kid, you're a Power Ranger with might powers and you fight demons who have tried to take over the world on a daily basis and you're surprised that a bird can talk?" the condor asked. "Jeez, you need to get out more. All Phantom Beasts can talk. Don't ask me why 'cause I don't know. The name's Sparx."

Calvin was slightly taken aback. Talking birds? Too weird, but Sparx did have a point: he was a Ranger that fought demons so why would he be surprised because of a talking Phantom Beast? "Uh…hi. I'm Calvin."

Before Sparx could speak, four diamonds shot out and hit Calvin in the chest. He cried out and flew back.

Laughing filled the air, and Sparx turned to see Emerald doubled over from laughing. "Back off!" Sparx yelled, glaring at Emerald.

Emerald stopped laughing and gave Sparx a cold, stony stare. "Shut it, feather face! You're coming with me!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Sparx suddenly jumped up and fluttered his large wings. "Titanium Wing!" A bright flash of light illuminated Sparx's right wing. The light soon dimmed, and then Calvin gasped at what he saw. Sparx's right wing was made of titanium. Before the Blue Ranger could say something, Sparx swooped towards Emerald at amazing speed. Just as Emerald was about to jump away, Sparx slammed his titanium wing into Emerald's stomach. Emerald cried out and was thrown back into the sand, clutching her stomach in pain.

Emerald regained her posture and stood. "This sucks," she said, and then disappeared in a green flash of light.

Sparx turned to the fallen Blue Ranger and said only two words.

"I'm in."

_(((((RangerTeam)))))_

"So, let me get this straight," Cara started, not fully registering that there was a talking dolphin in front of her on the beaches of Hawaii, "you're a Phantom Beast named Sora, who was captured by Horribella's sister Senna, and you just broke free, but two Phantom Beasts were left behind, and the other two are not with you due to trying to escape Senna's goons?"

"Yup!" Sora said cheerfully, splashing some water around as she swam in a circle in glee. Cara had learned Sora was _really_ happy and perky. "That sums it up. So, why are you here?"

Cara sighed. She remembered that Zeltar had told her the Beasts might not want to help out. "Demons are trying to rule over Earth. I'm a Power Ranger. Me and my friends are trying to stop the demons, but we'll need your help to stop the demons from taking over."

Sora's smile faded. By the look on the dolphin's face, she wasn't too pleased about being asked to fight them, once again. Cara could only imagine what Sora had to go through during that awful war between Humans with Phantom Beasts and Demons.

Sora gave an especially odd answer. "Watch out!" Cara gave the dolphin a strange look. Cara turned her head a bit, and cried out. A giant, sharp, jagged-edged boomerang flew past her head, so close and so fast her hair flew forward into her face. The boomerang flew over and its edge hit a tree, causing it to fall to the sandy ground.

Cara, her body now fully turned to face her attacker, looked in disgust at the blue creature that stood in front of her. It lips were curved in a sinister smile, the creature flaunting off its jagged rows of teeth.

"Who are you?" Cara demanded, standing her ground. Sora just sat by and watched, the waves gently rocking her.

"My name is Dolgon, Duke Demon in Queen Senna's army--er, army-_in-progress._" the demon quickly corrected itself. Cara had just noticed in his hands was a big glob of slime, green slime to be exact. "Now get away from that dolphin, it belongs to me."

"Uh…if I could have a say in this--" Sora began.

"Well, Dolgon, she's not _yours, _so back off or you might get hurt."

"Oh, that's a laugh, I'll get hurt. More like you!" Dolgon threw the giant wad of green slime onto the sand. "Ooze Goons, attack!" The slime became ten individual puddles of slime, then they began to form hideous creatures. They became green, three feet tall gremlin looking creatures. Their ears, their big, floppy ears, were four feet long, longer than their height. They had blue eyes and eager teeth waiting to chew the Yellow Ranger to shreds. Its claws were the size of beach balls and they had pointy noses that was their most out-standing feature. Stupid joke, I know.

The Ooze Goons quickly formed a circle around the Yellow Ranger, just waiting to attack. One Ooze Goons jumped up in front of Cara. She cried out and jumped back as the Oozer's claw came just inches from her face. The Goon landed on its feet, then turned its head to eye Cara menacingly. Cara avoided its next attack which was a high spinning kick. In mid-spin, Cara grabbed the Oozer's floppy ear and threw it down onto the ground as hard as she could. It splattered onto the sand, turning into a puddle of slime.

Then, the rest came in at once. Cara, thinking as quick as possible, performed a back flip, getting out of the circle. In mid air, Cara shouted, "Let's Phantomize!" and when she landed, she was the fully Morphed Yellow Ranger.

Two Ooze Goons leapt forward, snapping their jaws, ready to eat. Cara drew her blaster and shot both of them. They exploded, causing ooze to cover the other Goons. "Phantom Blaster, Sword Mode!" Cara's blaster changed into a sword, and she readied herself for the next attack.

They crowded towards her, claws raised. Cara sliced off a claw, and the Goon fell down in pain as green guck spew from its wound, then it began to turn into a puddle. Another Oozer jumped up and landed on top of her head. It began to gnaw on her helmet, trying to get inside. Cara grabbed its nose and threw it at two more Oozers. They all fell, melting away into the sand. Cara was glad there were no civilians around that could get hurt.

The last three Oozers attacked at once in a synchronized form. One attacked her hand, making her saber fall from her grip. The next attacked her leg, causing her to fall to her knees. The next one began to slash its claws against Cara's suit. She cried out, and the Ooze Goons jumped off of her. She was about to get up when one Oozer clawed her foot. She fell down, yelping in the process.

"Some superhero," Dolgon said, laughing. "Can't even defeat some Ooze Goons."

This is when Sora came out of her daze. She mustered up all the courage and power inside of her, and jumped out of the water. But she never touched the ground. She seemed to float in mid-air. _Well this is new, but oh so very good. _

Sora flew through the air towards the Ooze Goons. Dolgon watched in awe as Sora attacked the Oozers. Sora whipped her tail forward and hit an Ooze Goon in the face. It flew back, splattering into a tree.

The Ooze Goons now ignored Cara and were fixated on Sora. The two remaining Ooze Goons attacked at once. They jumped up in unison and clawed out towards Sora. But, the Phantom Beast flew up, causing the two to slash each other, they flew back, one of them splattering and destroyed. But the other wasn't down for the count.

Sora glared at the Oozer. What would be its next movement? Its next plot? Before Sora could even think of something to do, the Oozer lashed out at the dolphin. Sora cried out and flew back away from it. Then, without hesitation at all, she swooped forward and tore right through it. It cried out, the end result of it being the Oozer becoming a puddle.

Cara jumped up and joined Sora at her side. "That was awesome!" the Yellow Ranger complimented.

"I know," the dolphin laughed. Cara never thought she'd hear a dolphin laugh.

Dolgon finally stepped in. "You two are worthless!" he spat. "So you can take out some Oozer Losers! Big deal. I'll be back, but here's a token of my appreciation." Dolgon raised his hand to his face, covering it. Then, he shot it forward and pointed it at the two. A large, blue energy beam erupted from his hand and blasted Sora and Cara.

Dolgon laughed, and with a quick snap of his fingers, he was gone.

"I'll help you." Sora said after a few moments of silence.

"Thank you so much!" Cara jumped a little. "Now we gotta get back to Varks Grove."

_(((((RangerTeam)))))_

"You have to help!" Tyler insisted.

The wolf continued its quiet saunter through the woods. "I don't have to do anything, I can do whatever I want." Axel said stubbornly.

Tyler stopped and crossed his arms. "If you don't, the Earth could be destroyed!" Tyler tried reasoning.

"Big whoop." Axel said simply. "It's not my problem."

Tyler sighed. He had been doing this for twenty minutes. Never in his entire life he expected to get into a fight with a talking wolf. A wolf that had been dead for…oh, a few centuries or two.

Tyler glared at the wolf's back. "If you really were a great warrior, you'd help."

This caused Axel to turn around and face the human. The wolfed glared at Tyler. "I was a great warrior. I _am _a great warrior. But I've been through too much to fight once more."

"So you're gonna just walk around the forest, with no family or friends? The guilt will follow you, it'll follow you for the rest of your life--afterlife."

"I've got enough guilt on my shoulders!" Axel screamed at him. "I've had to go through centuries of knowing that my friend, my partner died because I didn't protect him! I have the guilt of the death of my mother because I couldn't help her when she was killed by a bear! I have the guilt of my brother because when he went out into the woods by himself, I refused to go with him. Then, he was shot by a hunter! I've been trapped inside a cage since the day the war ended! I've had so much rage, hatred and anger built up inside me I can't control it! Do you know what that's like?! Do you know how it feels to lose a loved one? To lose your life? To have so much damn godforsaken guilt gnawing at your heart every damn day?! To lose everything?!"

Tyler returned the angry stare at Axel. "I do." he said. "I've lost my mother. I lost her to some monster when I was seven. I watched her. I watched her die. I thought I had lost everything. I felt like God hated me. The Power Ranger that tried to save my mother, he survived. I thought it was so unfair. He got to survive, but my mother didn't. Even the monster that killed her got away. The Rangers never saw or found the monster after that. I thought for a long time it was all my fault. Like, if I had pulled my mother out, she'd be okay. But I didn't. Now she's dead. I also think I'm losing my father. He gets meaner by the day. He mostly ignores me, and I'm an only child. So, I _do _know what it's like to lose everything. I know you lost so much more, but you can't let that limit you. If you do, the guilt will never lift from your shoulders." A beeping sound filled the air. Tyler brought the Morpher to his mouth. "What's up?"

"Weedina's attacking the city. Come to Harris Avenue, quick!"

"I'll be right there." Tyler returned his arm to his side. He gave one last look to Axel, then began to run the other way. "Let's Phantomize!"

_(((((RangerTeam)))))_

"Seismic Slam!"

"Lighting Shot!"

Weedina was dodging Cara and Calvin's attacks like they were nothing. She was laughing. It was so funny how the villains always laughed.

"No more toys!" Weedina lashed out her whip and it wrapped around the Hammer and Crossbow. She pulled them away from them, and threw the weapons to the ground.

"That isn't fair!" Calvin pointed out heatedly.

"I'm evil, I'm never fair!"

"But I am!" Weedina jumped and turned on her heel. The Red Ranger greeted her and slashed her with his Phantom Saber. She cried out and stumbled a bit, but regained her composure.

"Nice, now try this!" Weedina threw some seeds at Tyler. They latched onto his suit. He began to pick them off when they exploded. He cried out and fell to his knees. Weedina cackled. "You are far too weak!"

Sora and Sparx finally jumped in.

"Titanium Wing!" Sparx slashed up and down Weedina with his Titanium Wing. Weedina stumbled back and bumped into something. She turned around to see a smiling dolphin.

"Tailspin!" Sora began to spin, slow at first, but then she began to gain speed. Sora's tail slashed at Weedina, causing her to fly back and land on top of a car. The alarm blared, making horrible noise fill the air.

"Ugh!" Weedina huffed. She pulled some seeds from seemingly nowhere and threw them at the Phantom Beasts and Rangers. They exploded, and they all fell to the ground, groaning in agony. Weedina jumped off of the car and sauntered towards them slowly, as if savoring the moment. "Destroying you will be so fun. Horribella will reward me handsomely once I carry your corpses to her."

Weedina finally made it to getting to the fallen Rangers. She smiled. This was going to be so fun. It really would be. She had heard of so many others that couldn't defeat any Ranger team, but now she was going to destroy them herself.

"Sonic Howl!" a voice screamed from Weedina's left. She turned, and saw a wolf, howling at her. Only, it was different. She could see the sound waves flying from his mouth. She looked on in awe as she was blasted by the sound waves, and flew back. She fell to the sidewalk, groaning in pain.

Tyler lifted his head weakly. "Axel?" he choked out.

"My rage will defeat this monster," Axel breathed, and gave a stony glare in the direction of Weedina. Axel began to run towards Weedina, his anger causing him to go faster. Weedina stood up and lashed out her whip at the oncoming wolf. Axel jumped up, dodging it, and tackled the overgrown flower to the ground. Axel began clawing at Weedina like a wild animal. For all the Rangers knew, he _was_ a wild animal.

Weedina cried out as Axel clawed out one of her flower petals. She now was filled up with as much anger as Axel, surprisingly. She, using all her strength, threw him off of her and stood up. "You will pay dearly for that!" Weedina pulled out a beaker filled with disgusting blue liquid. "I've got a trick up my sleeve!" Weedina threw her head back and downed the beaker of blue gunk. She threw it to the ground, causing it to break on the cement. Weedina clutched her stomach and the strangest thing the Rangers had ever seen in their entire lives happened.

Weedina, in a matter of seconds, had become a giant.

The Rangers jumped up and joined Axel's side. "Glad you could make it," Tyler said, but his voice was still awestruck that Weedina had just grown to such an enormous size. "How'd she do that?"

"I don't know, but we have a little trick of our own." Sparx smirked.

Axel and Sora nodded. "Ready?" Axel said.

"Ready!"

Then, all together, the Phantom Beasts cried, "Phantom Beast Warriors, Energize!" Axel began to glow red, as did Sora and Sparx in their respected colors. Their skin began to change. It became red, blue and yellow metal.

"Red Phantom Beast Warrior!" Axel called out.

"Blue Phantom Beast Warrior!"

"Yellow Phantom Beast Warrior!"

The Rangers looked at the Phantom Beasts in total awe. It was just so abnormal. Well, the three of them were Power Rangers, which was pretty weird, but this was just amazingly odd. But very good.

"Now, for the cool part." Axel said, a grin creeping up his face. A red, blue and yellow aura enveloped the beasts once again. Then, the aura began to grow. Larger and larger, until the light was the size of Weedina. The light dimmed, before disappearing to show the three giant Phantom Beasts.

"Whoa!" Cara cried. "The Phantom Beasts must be our Zords!"

Sora grinned. "Hop on, guys!"

The three gave each other questionable looks, but then decided to do as the dolphin said. They bent down, forcing all their power into their legs. They jumped up, shooting into the air, and landed on the heads of their Zords.

"Sweet, I can see my house from here!" Tyler pumped his fists in the air.

"This is truly astounding." Calvin took a breath, as if taking it all in.

A door opened up in front of the Rangers that led inside the Zords. They climbed into the cockpit. They landed in comfy leather seats and were surrounded by keyboards and control panels.

"Haven't done this in a while," Axel said.

"Feel's great to be back!" Sparx cried enthusiastically.

"Well, Rangers!" Weedina cried, readying her whip for battle. "Time for your demise!" Weedina began to run towards the three Zords.

Tyler turned to the other Zords. "We gotta combine."

"On it," Cara and Calvin replied in unison.

The Zords quickly told the Rangers what to do. Tyler, Cara and Calvin began to type in codes. Finally, Tyler hit a giant red button and turned a crank as fast as he could. "Forming Tempest Megazord!"

Typing in the command, Tyler made the Axel Zord jump in the air. All of Axel's legs broke off, coming together to form the right arm. It attached to Axel's right side. Sparx's wings came off and attached to Axel's back. Then, Sparx flew right under Axel, and attached it to Axel's end. Sparx's talons pulled back into his body, and big blue legs appeared in their place. Sparx's face looked like a belt buckle of some sort. Sora stuck her face into Axel's left side, forming the left arm, the left arm being the dolphin's tail. Axel opened his mouth as wide as he could and a metallic face appeared inside of it. Tyler's floor broke away and he fell to another room, a larger room. A similar control panel laid in front of him, and Cara and Calvin were at both of his sides.

"Tempest Megazord!" the Rangers and Phantom Beasts shouted with triumph in their tones.

Weedina stopped dead in her tracks. "Wha--no fair! No matter, I'll still defeat you!" Weedina wrapped her whip around the Megazord.

The Rangers cried out. "Whoa!" Calvin cried, typing some commands into the control panel. "It's too strong! We can break free!"

"Energy levels are dropping!" Cara said, turning to the keyboard and typing furiously.

Tyler gaped at Weedina. "I've got an idea! Hey, Tempest, got any weapons?" Tempest seemed to nod. "Good, we need them!"

Suddenly, a large blaster appeared in the Megazord's right hand. Tempest struggled to hold it because of the tight grip Weedina had on them. Tempest lifted his arm with difficulty and pulled the trigger. Three large shining stars flew out of the gun, hitting Weedina head on. She cried out, releasing the whip.

"Alright!" Calvin said triumphantly, "let's take her down."

Tempest lifted its left arm, Sora's tail. The Rangers typed in a quick code, and the tail-arm began to spin rapidly. So fast, it had become a blur. "Tempest Spin Slash!" the Rangers cried out, bring the tail-arm down on Weedina. She screamed, and fell to the ground.

Tempest's tail-arm stopped spinning as he turned his back on Weedina as she exploded. Tempest pumped his fist in the air.

"We did it!" Cara said, slapping Tyler and Calvin a high five.

"Phantom Force is unbeatable!"

_(((((RangerTeam)))))_

Zeltar walked over to the monitor and smiled. _They did it! _he thought with glee. Zeltar turned and walked over to a machine with a closed compartment on the bottom. Zeltar knelt down and unlatched the lock on the compartment. The little door swung open, and Zeltar gasped in dismay.

"The other Morphers are gone!!"

_Next time on Power Rangers Phantom Force! _

"Who are you!" Tyler demanded, pointing accusingly at the two that stood in front of him.

"We're your worst nightmare," the Green and Pink Ranger said in unison.

"I'm slipping!" the little girl cried.

"Hey guys!" Calvin said. "I found this new pizza place and guess what? They're hiring!"

"Sometimes you need to just be brave and follow your heart," Zeltar said, walking away and patting Tyler on the back.

_Find out next time on Power Rangers Phantom Force Episode Three: The Red Courage! _

_A/N: This episode was a total b!tch to write. I don't know why, but it just was. Well, hope you liked it. Episode 3 coming soon! _


End file.
